deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sidekickman/Maasai vs Mapuche
A Maasai, the Nilotic ethnic group of semi-nomadic people located in Kenya and northern Tanzania... VS A Mapuche, the fearless tribe of South America that was able to keep both the Inca Empire and the Spanish conquistador at bay for centuries... Who... is... DEADLIEST!? The Weapons: File:Masai warrior.jpg|Maasai File:Bgs30ra.jpg|Rungu Club File:Masaih1 1.jpg|Lion Spear File:Maasai-warrior-bow-arrow-lesson.jpg|Maasai Bow File:Wicker Shield.jpg|Defense: Wicker Shield File:Guerrero_Mapuche.jpg|Mapuche Warrior File:Mazas mapuches.jpg|Stone Mace File:Weapons-chinese-weapons-spears-kn-qiang.jpg|Tacuara spear File:Mapuche_holding_a_bow.jpg|Mapuche Bow File:Poncho mapuche.jpg|Defense: Poncho The Battle: It will take place on an arid land, with large some stones and rocks about, but that's it. Both warriors will be on foot. Battle A Maasai warrior is walking around trough the arid desertic land, nothing but great rocks and the sky around him. Still he checks out every direction for any signs of trouble. Suddenly, he sees how an arrow lands right in front of him, and quickly turns around to see where it came from. He sees a Mapuche warrior, wearing a Poncho and holding a bow on one of the great rocks. The Mapuche quickly readies another arrow, and fires at the Maasai. The Maasai warrior grabs his Wicker Shield firmly, covering his body from the arrows as he runs closer to the Mapcuhe, so he can fire back. The Maasai’s Wicker Shield keeps him safe from the arrows that come his way, as he hides behind a big stone, and takes out his own bow and arrow, preparing to fire back. Meanwhile, the Mapuche has run out of arrows, he grabs his Tacuara spear and starts climbing down from the great rock, to where the Maasai warrior is hiding. The Maasai, noticing that no more arrows are coming his way, gets up from his cover, aims and fires at the Mapuche. The arrow misses the Mapuche’s head by just a few inches, and he jumps down the few feet that remain to the ground, holding his Tacuara Spear, she runs towards the Maasai Warrior. The Maasai fires another arrow, again missing the Mapuche who’s getting closer and closer. The third arrow finally meets its target, as it hits the Mapuche on the left shoulder, stopping his charge. The Mapuche drops the big Tacuara Spear, and pulls off the arrow, thanks to his Poncho it didn’t manage to penetrate too far. He looks up just in time to see how the Maasai has grabbed his Lion Spear and hurls it towards him. The Mapuche ducks just in time, as the Lion Spear misses him and strikes the rocks behind him, he loos up once again to see the Maasai charging towards him giving a war cry and holding the Wicker Shield on one hand, and the Rungu Club on the other. The Mapuche grabs his stone Mace, and dodges the first strike from the Maasai’s Rungu Club, aimed at his head, then a second one aimed at his torso. The Mapuche then sees an opening on the Maasai’s defense, and swings his Stone Mace, hitting the Maasai on the right arm, the one holding the Rungu Club. The Maasai gives a cry of pain as the strike breaks his arm, he drops the Rungu Club as he can no longer keep a grip on it, falling to his knees, and releases the Wicker Shield as he uses his left hand to hold his right arm. The Maasai Warrior looks up as the Mapuche grabs the Stone Mace with two hands, and strikes down, breaking the Maasai’s skull. The Maasai’s lifeless body falls down on the ground, head bleeding out. The Mapuche looks down at his defeated foe, lifts his Stone Mace and looking up at the sky he yells out “Marichiwewwww!” Winner: Mapuche Category:Blog posts